


It's Only Logical

by hamelott



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, adorableness, and jake is a supportive dude, and overuse of the word 'logic', and so is eve, cassandra is adorable when she's nervous, flustered eve baird, warnings for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: Got a request on tumblr for casseve, and it ended up being this cute, adorable mess that'll make your sweet tooth feel sick.





	

Cassandra had never really been in a real relationship. That wasn’t to say she didn’t want to be in one. There had been plenty of cute boys and girls in her high school, but her parents didn’t really let her actually go to high school so she didn’t really get the opportunity to know any of them. After school, she either spent her time in the hospital or at her job…in the hospital. The only people she really got to meet were her coworkers and none of them really held any respect for the first floor janitor. 

Still, despite all this, she apparently had ‘game.’ At least, according to Jake she did. When she’d asked what the hell he meant, he’d come up with several examples. 

“Remember that time you were princess charmin’?” he had said. “That Italian girl liked you too. Oh! And that little Lucy Lyons girl definitely had a crush on you by the end of the day.”

She’d told Jake he was just being silly, but she also knew he wouldn’t lie to her about something like that. Because despite their arguments sometimes, Jake and her were pretty alike. And, despite their initial dislike towards each other in the beginning of their Librarianship, they’d become intimately familiar over the years with each other’s pasts.

For example, Cassandra knew Jake was bisexual, and he knew she was too. He knew she’d never really dated anyone, and she also knew, despite his constant boasting, the girl in the Tesla town, Mabel, had been the first person Jake had kissed in a very long time. She knew that she was the first person Jake had had real feelings for for the first time too. 

This also meant that Jake knew of Cassandra’s feelings for someone too. And he was constantly egging her on. He’d point out that Cassandra was apparently good at flirting and that she could get anybody she wanted, no problem. But Cassandra knew there was one person she couldn’t get, and it was the one person she wanted the most.

When Cassandra had first met Eve, she knew she was beautiful. There was just simply no denying it. Then she got to know her and found her to be stubborn in the best way, loyal, just, and caring. She was also strong, and the way she punched people and knocked them out in one go could be really hot. 

Sure, she and Eve had their disagreements, but now Eve thought of them as a team and not her soldiers. Now they worked together flawlessly. Now there was nothing for Cassandra to convince herself that it would be a bad idea to act on her feelings because she and Eve were perfect together as teammates; why wouldn’t they be perfect together as girlfriends?

Or, at least, that was Jake’s argument.

“Just talk to her,” Jake was saying next to her. She was sitting next to him at his desk trying to covertly stare at Eve from across the Annex. She was sitting at Flynn’s-desk-that-was-really-hers and was flipping through a book. She did that a lot. Ever since their missions had slowed down, Eve would do whatever she could to teach herself about any and all bad guys they could possibly go up against. Did Cassandra mention that she was also super protective? And that it made her feel safe for the first time since figuring out that her life was going to be scary and short?

“I talk to her all the time, Stone,” Cassandra said stubbornly. She was basically pouting next to him, but she just couldn’t help it. Eve was just so perfect and perfectly imperfect, and Cassandra was falling for her so hard. But she was Eve and Cassandra was going to die sooner rather than later and she couldn’t do that to her. 

Jake rolled his eyes. “Not what I mean, Cass.” He sighed, glancing at her from his computer that was open to something he’d been writing. “It’s just…you like her, right? Like you really like her…and she’s the first person you’ve ever liked like this, right? Then why wouldn’t you at least try…right?”

Cassandra glanced at him. “You said ‘right’ like three times in a row.”

Jake sighed again and closed his laptop, starting to stand. “Look, I get that you’re scared of her rejectin’ you or something, but, at the end of the day, I know Baird likes you. You owe it to yourself to see that too. Just talk to her.”

Cassandra watched him walk away, nod a silent goodbye to Eve who had looked up at his movement, and go upstairs. She glanced back at Eve to find her flipping through the book again. She inwardly grumbled to herself, debated walking upstairs to find Jake and mope some more but then stopped herself. 

He was right.

She hated it, but he was right. She should just…test it out. She was a scientist for goodness sake. If it hadn’t been for people like her, the world would’ve thought the earth was flat, or that once you got a cold you were dead, or that the moon was just a god that chased around the sun, another god. This was her big experiment. Hypothesis: If Cassandra liked Eve, then Eve could like her too. Now for the test.

Cassandra quickly got up and walked over to Eve’s desk. When she got to the edge of it, she cleared her throat a little. “Um…Eve?”

Slowly, Eve raised her head. When her eyes met Cassandra’s, they lit up and a smile tugged at her lips. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“I-I was just wondering…” Cassandra started. “Y-You turned down Flynn when he first asked you out b-because you said you d-didn’t like guys, right?”

Eve’s smile turned down a little bit into a confused frown, but Cassandra could not let herself get distracted no matter how freaking cute it was. Eve nodded. “Uh…yeah? But that was, like, two years ago, Cassandra.”

“I-I know!” Cassandra quickly said. “B-but my next logical assumption would be that you like…g-girls. L-like me.”

Suddenly Eve’s face was as red as a tomato, and Cassandra’s brain was going insane trying to figure out how she could make her blush again because it was adorable. Eve opened her mouth to say something, paused, closed it again, and hummed nervously. 

So Cassandra plowed on. “I was j-just thinking that, if you did like me, the n-next logical step would be to ask you on a date…with me. W-we could go to the movies. I kn-know you really like popcorn.” She stopped herself, tried to get control of herself again, and said, “Logically speaking…of course.”

Eve slowly nodded, her blush getting harder and streaking down her neck. “W-well…I do love logic.” She gave Cassandra a grin that was both equally excited and nervous. “And I do love popcorn.” Her cheeks grew redder. “And I do like you…quite a bit actually.”

And, logically, the only thing Cassandra could do next was lean over the desk and press a kiss to Eve’s cheek. “Okay…I’ll meet you back here at seven, and we can find a movie.”

When she pulled back, Eve’s eyes were alight and a smile threatened to stretch her face out. She nodded. “That sounds wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This fic ends my tumblr-to-ao3-athon! So, thanks for checking out this one (and any others that you might've)!! A special shout-out to my anonymous buddy on tumblr for prompting me to do this, lol. Feel free to come talk to me there or here because I go by both names on both sites! I hope you enjoyed this adorable mess!!


End file.
